Kpopers/Transcripción
En la cafetería: Margarita y Eileen escuchaban la radio: :319px SHINee - Ring Ding Dong : Derepente la musica termina: *'Locutor:'Y esto fue Ring ding dong de Shinee, para las kpopers de todo themore *'Margarita: '*W* Cantan hermoso,sobretodo Key *w*'' *'Eileen:'Sii *w* sobretodo Onew, le encanta el pollo al igual que a mi >.< : En eso Mordecai y Rigby entran a la cafetería: *'Margarita:'Hola Mordecai *'Eileen:'Hola Rigby *'Mordecai y Rigby:'Hola Chicas : En eso la radio pone otra musica: *'Locutor:'Ahora pasaremos una canción muy romántica para las kpopers del momento,luego seguiremos con más kpop en Radio Shin Ju,tu musica en coreano : En eso suena otra canción: :319px Dream Girl, by SHINee *'Margarita y Eileen:'Asombroso ¨*w* *'Mordecai:'De quienes son esas canciones *'Margarita:'Son de las coreanos más lindos de toda corea del sur *w*...Mordecai sus musicas son tan melodiosas que me cambian el humor : Margarita agarra a Mordecai y lo sacude una y otra vez: *'Mordecai(algo mareado): '''Wow ya veo *'Eileen:Shinee *w* *'Rigby:'A se refiere a los chinos *'Eileen(algo seria):'Son CO-RE-A-NOS Rigby CO-RE-A-NOS *'Rigby:'Se se ya entendi (susurra)' Chi-nos *'Eileen:Ya te oi Rigby,entiende son coreanos *'Margarita:'Racista >.< *'Mordecai:'Ok,ok ya entendimos : En eso el locutor da un aviso: *'Locutor:'Eres fan de Shinee *'Margarita:'Sii *w* *'Locutor:'Gastarias tu herencia con solo ir a verlos en persona? *'Eileen:'Siiii *w* *'''Rigby: ._. *'Locutor: '''Entonces no esperes mas y obten cuatro entradas para conocerlos en persona y estar en su concierto , el sorteo se cierra hoy en dos horas *'Eileen y Margarita(gritando):Siiiii : Mordecai y Rigby se tapan los oidos: *'Margarita:'Mordecai tenemos que conseguir esas entradas *'Mordecai:'Espera..yo : Margarita agarra a Mordecai de la mano y van hacia la puerta: *'Eileen:'Vamos Rigby *'Rigby:'Nooo,espera *'Eileen:'No tenemos mucho tiempo : Ambas agarran a sus novios y van directo a la casa de Papaleta: > En la casa, Papaleta abre la puerta: *'Papaleta:'Hola Margarita,hola eileen *'Ambas:'Hola Papaleta *'Papaleta:'Pasen,pasen,estan en su casa : Ambas pasan y entran directo al computador, Mordecai y Rigby las acompañan, en eso margarita entra a URL de la página de la radio la cual era www.shinju.com.pe y entran a la sección concursos: *'Margarita:'Eileen pongo tu nombre o el mío .-. *'Eileen:'Ponte tu nomas *'Margarita:'Bueno : Margarita llena el formulario y da en aceptar: *'Margarita:'Si que si, entramos *'Mordecai: E'spera,espera un momento aún no sabemos quien va a ganar : En eso el reloj apunta a las cinco: *'Eileen:'Callense,va a empezar el videochat para saber el ganador de los boletos *'Locutor:'Y el ganador de los boletos para el concurso de SHINEE esss.....Usuario:Lokinta_mas_na100 : En eso ambas miran al chat: *'Lokinta_mas:na100:'O siii gane gane *w* : En eso Margarita escribe en el videochat,su usuario era ShawolForeverever *'ShawolForeverever:'Oye o me das las entradas a mi o te juro que te mando a volar par de jo.....#$%& : Mordecai se sorprende cuando margarita escribe y la detiene: *'Mordecai(molesto):'Basta margarita bastaa ._. : Mordecai mira enojadamente a Margarita,ella se detiene: *'Margarita:'Ok,tienes razon,losiento cariño no lo volvere a hacer *'Locutor:'Usuaria ShawolForeverever tiene derecho a guardar silencio ._. una más y será bloqueda .-. *'Eileen:'Que tal si?.. : Eileen intenta hackear el sistema de la radio y lo logra con exito,el locutor da un aviso: *'Locutor:'Ohh Lokinta_mas_na100,creo que se produjo un error de sorteo,y el verdadero ganador de este sorteo es.. la usuaria ShawolForeverever,disculpe las molestias usuaria ShawolForeverever *'ShawolForeverever:'No hay problema *'Margarita:'Gracias Eileen,eres asombrosa :D *'Eileen:'Shinee a qui vamos o_o *'''Mordecai:-.- *'Lokinta_mas_na100:'Oh Rayos >.< *'Locutor:'Usted puede imprimir estos boletos y seran validos,muchas gracias por su participacion ShawolForeverever : En eso aparece una ventana de impresión e imprimen sus entradas: *'Eileen:'O si que si,vamos al concierto de Shinee OHHHH..... *'Mordecai:'Esto no me huele bien (Rigby se olfatea) *'Rigby:'Que yo sepa si me bañe *'Mordecai:'Es un decir -.- : Se cambia la escena al dia siguiente: *'Mordecai:'Rigby, notastes que Margarita esta diferente ._:? *'Rigby:'Porque lo dices? *'Mordecai: '''Es que puso unas groserías y todo eso, nunca la había visto tan molesta y... *'Rigby: Mordecai, acaso no has tenido idolos -.-, cuando amas realmente a tu idolo sacas tu "lado oscuro" y.. *'Mordecai:'Lado oscuro? *'Rigby:'Si,ese lado que nadie lo ve nunca y se puede apreciar escasas veces en la vida .-. *'Mordecai:'Bueno tienes razón *'Rigby:'Aunque no entiendo que le ven a esos chinos : En eso el arbol que estaba al costado de la ventana se mueve *'Mordecai:'Que fue eso o.o : Eileen sale de las hojas: *'Eileen:'Son CO-RE-A-NOS (Eileen sale de las hojas y se va) *'Rigby:'Bueno al menos cuando termine esto ya no estaremos mas con este enredo : cb4MQH2ixjQ SHINee - Why So Serious ''> Mordecai y Rigby pasaron todas las semanas hablando con sus novias y ellas no les hablaban mas que el concierto de Shinee, cada día que pasaba ambas kpopers marcaban sus calendarios :D, Y cada vez se acercaba la fecha :D,Mordecai llevaba a Margarita a pasear por varios lugares romanticos para que olvidare lo del concierto y no se lo quitaba de la cabeza y rigby llevo a eileen al parque a pasar tiempos romantico con el pero no dio resultado:(ahí termina la canción del video)'' *'Mordecai:'Ya no doy mas,al menos falta solamente un día bro *'Rigby:'Si solo un día : Margarita y Eileen aparecen: *'Rigby:'Y hablando de las reinas de roma.... *'Margarita:'Hola Morde, nomas vine un rato porque había olvidado mi celular : Margarita coge su celular: *'Margarita:'Bueno ya me voy amor : Margarita le da un beso en la mejilla y se va *'Eileen:'Rigby? *'Rigby:'Si amor? *'Eileen:'Gracias por el paseo,fue tan hermoso *w* *'Rigby:'No hay de que mi vida > Al día Siguiente, Las dos parejas van al concierto de Shinee *'Margarita:'Genial,siempre espere este momento,hay dios mío *'Eileen:'Hay si me muero de ganas de conocerlos En eso Margarita detiene el auto, luego ven a la fila, la cual era de 10 metros de largo. *'Margarita:'Ahhh,tenemos que esperar todo eso?? *'Eileen:'Caramba...tardaremos...siglos¡¡ *'Mordecai:'No se preocupen chicas, de seguro no es tan tardado. *'Rigby:'Si, Mordecai tiene razón. : 319px SHINee - Lucifer Todo el cuarteto se la paso esperando,Margarita intentaba colarse en la fila pero Mordecai la detenía, en eso tras sus impulsos por entrar rápido a la fila y Mordecai siempre deteniéndola Margarita agarra una soga,cuando Mordecai esta desprevenido agarra y lo ata de pies a manos. *'Mordecai(molesto): '''Margarita, ya sueltame...espera esta bien te dejare colarte pero sueltame! En eso Eileen intentaba dar coima a la gente que esperaba para que le de un lugar en la fila,en eso Rigby agarra el dinero y lo quema: *'Eileen:'Rigby que te pasa *'Rigby(molesto):'''Es estas volviendo loca por estar dentro del concierto : Mordecai logra safarse de las sogas y en eso Margarita y Eileen ya estaban adelante(la musica del video termina)' *'Mordecai:Al menos ya llegamos *'Rigby:'Oh Yeahh,muero de ganas que esto termine ya *'Margarita:'O siii *w* : En eso el policía de la puerta los detiene: *'Policia:'Sus pases? *'Margarita:'Aqui estan (le da los pases)' *'Policia:Pueden pasar. Los cuatro pasan, en eso estaban todos los integrantes de Shinee,habian muchas fanáticas en ese concierto, pero los cuatro les tocaba los pases VIP y conocerlos despues del concierto: thumb|left|KEY LIDER DE LA BANDA thumb|right|ONEWthumb|left|TAEMIN thumb|right|MINHO *'Margarita:'Caramba *w* esto es tan emocionante *w* *'Mordecai: '-.- : En eso aparecen dos chicas,ella es mi prima y la otra soy yo: *'Erika:'Prima no estas emocionada,al fin conoceremos a Shinee ya que tenemos loss.... *Yo hago los redobles de tambor: *'Erika:'Boletos VIP *w* *'Yo:'Hay pero no exageres -.- *'Erika:'Vamos,vamos que ya va a empezar el show *w* (Erika me agarra del brazo) *'Yo:'Esta bien...esta bien...me hubiese gustado que sea Big Time Rush... -.- : Mi Prima y Yo salen de escena: > El concierto empieza, Shinee sale y comienzan a cantar la cancion Dazzling *w* : MFzcqGMroQk SHINee - Dazzing Girl > Cuando hay un instrumental en la musica Key dice (obvio en coreano pero lo vamos a traducir): *'Key:'Ahora vamos a alumbrar parejas : En eso el reflector alumbra a Mordecai y Margarita: *'Mordecai:'Que pasa? : Key intenta hablar un poco de español para que le entiendan: *'Key:'Ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja : Las Shawols gritaron al oir hablar a su idolo en español,mi prima se desmaya: *'''Yo: '''Prima,prima...(mientras agito un abanico)...Mira..Mira (Le muestro un poster de Key) *'Erika: '''Fue hermoso *w* ''> En eso Mordecai y Margarita se sonrojan y ambos se miran,dos locutores agarra dos microfonos y se escucha en todo el local: *'Mordecai: '''Eres lo mas valioso que tengo en mi vida *'Margarita: 'No sabes cuanto te quiero,Mordecai : En eso ambos se dan un apasionado beso, mientras todas las shawols gritaban, mi prima emocionada sube al escenario y habla: *'Erika:'Los amo chicos,a ti sobretodo Key *w* ''(Mi prima se avalanza sobre Key) *'Key:'Seguridad¡¡ : La seguridad se lleva a mi prima y yo los siguo, en eso Onew enciende otro reflector,este apunto a Rigby y Eileen los cuales nomas tomaron por darse un apasionado beso: : En eso el cuarteto tomo por cantar dos canciones mas: : 319px SHINee - Hello : 319px SHINee- Stand By Me > El concierto duro hasta las diez de la noche, en eso el cuarteto le tocaba entrar a la sala donde conocerian a Shinee, los cuatro entran y ahi estaba los cuatro cantantes arreglandose: *'Margarita:'Key i love *'Key:'I love you Shawol : Margarita se desmaya, Mordecai la agarra y ella reacciona *'''Eileen: Onew estas comiendo pollo : En eso el traductor de la banda traduce todo *'Eileen:'A mi también me gusta el pollo Eileen le quita el pollo a onew y ambos se correteaban en toda la sala hasta que Eileen come una mordida y Onew se lo quita *'Onew:'Es mi pollo *w* *'Margarita:'Puedo besar a Key? *'Key:'O.O : Mordecai la mira con cara de celos: *'Margarita:'Ok Ok se que tengo novio ahora, Mordecai porfavor plisss, esto me va a pasar sola vez en mi vida porfasss : Margarita le hace ojitos a Mordecai: *'Mordecai:'Como puedo decir que no a esos ojitos : Margarita se avalanza encima de Key y le da un beso *'Eileen:' -.- : En eso se escuchan unos sonidos: *'Mordecai:'Qué es eso? *Margarita: De seguro es el viento *'Eileen:'*w* : En eso Mordecai abre la puerta del sotano y encuentra atados a los verdaderos integrantes de Shinee: *'Margarita:'Ellos son los verdaderos O.O entonces a quien diablos bese :P > El grupo falso de Shinee se saca los disfraces,ellos eran robots: *'Margarita:'Que asco :P >.< bese a un robot *'Mordecai:' -.- *'Robot1:'Ola *'Mordecai:'Wow quienes son ustedes? *'Robot2: '''Somos los robots de la clase de robótica de el cuarteto de Shinee ,nos fabricaron con la intencion de ordenar sus casas pero como salimos defectuosos nos botaron a la basura, ahora queremos venganza. : Rigby desata al cuarteto pero no podían hablar *'Robot3:Se preguntaran porque cantamos igual que Shinee, es porque les quitamos el habla con este aparato : Los robots les muestran el aparato: *'Eileen(molesta):'Ahora veran : Eileen agarra el aparato, los robots iban detrás de ella pero Eileen enciende la máquina y les devuelve su voz a Shinee *'Margarita:'Hora de sacar la Basura : El cuarteto de amigos agarra y pelean contra los robots,luego Shinee se les une y logran vencerlos *'''Onew: Gracias amigos, son los mejores, les gustaria viajar a corea del sur unos días *'Los cuatro:' Claro! > En eso dos policias de FBI aparecen y ponen esposas a Margarita y Eileen: *'Mordecai: '''Que pasa, porque arrestan a mi chica. *'Rigby:Si que les ocurre ._. *'Policía1: '''Ellas jackearon el sistema de la radio para ganar los boletos VIP, lo cual es ilegal ._. *'Eileen: 'Pero fui yo, suelten a mi amiga -.- *'Policía2: 'Tu amiga también está incluida, ambas ira a la fiscalia *'Margarita:'Porfavor no nos arresten : En eso Key interviene: *'Key:'Como líder de esta banda,yo digo que la dejen en paz a ambas *'Mordecai y Rigby: 'Que? *'Onew: 'Ustedes nos salvaron, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes y sus chicas :) *'Mordecai: 'Gracias *'Policía1: 'Ley 34 de constitución, celebridades coreanas nos pueden ordenar : Los dos policias se van y dejan libres a Margarita y Eileen: *'Margarita:'Gracias *w* : Margarita le da un beso a Key, Mordecai trata de no sentir celos. En eso un avión llega y todos se van a Corea del Sur... > Mientras que afuera del local: *'Erika:'Shinee....no se valllan...vuelvannn *'Seguridad:'Alto ahi *'Yo:'''Porque todo a mi -.- '''FIN Categoría:Transcripciones